


Practical magic

by Klarolinemikaelson



Series: Klaroline in the movies [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sisters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: I've put a Klaroline spin on different types of movies: romantic, witches, space
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Davina Claire, Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klaroline in the movies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789528
Kudos: 5





	Practical magic

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on the movie practical magic with Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own practical magic or any of the characters

Katerina, Caroline and Davina Petrova are three sisters who have incredible magical powers but there is a curse placed on their family. Cast by their ancestor Amara who was also a witch she was supposed to be hanged for her crimes but with her magic she survived and was banished to an island. Not only did she live but her unborn child did too she waited for the father to come save her from the island, but he never did in her misery and sorrow she cast a spell that if you love a Petrova woman you will die.

Their mother heard the death bug and knew what it meant death was coming for her husband. Their mother died shortly after their father of a broken heart. So the three young sisters went to live with their aunts Aunt Jenna and Aunt Liz who were also witches just like the three sisters.

The oldest sister Katerina is only ten, her sisters Caroline and Davina are nine and seven. Katerina walks into the greenhouse one night and sees her two sister, a notebook and a bowl. " What are you two doing?"

Caroline is holding a bowl with a couple petals in it while Davina is reading from the notebook. "A true love spell you can't love something that doesn't exist so I'll never die like mom. "

"He will have blue green eyes that sometimes shine gold, be British, have dark blonde curly hair, he will have a delicate but muscular face, will wear two necklaces, be a little bit paranoid, charismatic, manipulative, tough, artistic, sarcastic, calculating, possessive, and vengeful if anyone harms or makes me sad."

Every word Caroline put a petal in the bowl which is full of petals. The sisters take the bowl outside and Caroline says some words in Latin. The petals float out of the bowl and into the night sky.

Xxx

Seven years later Katerina is running away with her newest boyfriend this one is named Mason. Caroline and Davina are sharing a blanket. " I can't believe your leaving us."

Katherine yells down to Mason for his pocket knife he throws it up to her and she slices both her palms and then her sisters do the same and they join hands. " My blood is your blood. We will always be together."

The sisters hug and Katerina runs off with Mason.

Xxx

A couple years later Caroline found love with Tyler Lockwood and Davina ran off with a guy named Kol.

Four years later Caroline is so happy with Tyler their discussing having kids when Caroline heard it the death bug. She tried to ignore it but that night she was awoken by its sound. When Tyler came down for breakfast and the kitchen floor boards were ripped apart Caroline told him she couldn't sleep so she renovated. Tyler died hours later he got hit by a truck crossing the street.

Xxx

Davina has been living with Kol for almost four years in New Orleans. He knows about her being a witch and he finds it fascinating. They have a one year old daughter named Kayla but have never said out loud that they love each other. Davina is not taking any chances with the curse.

She's laying in bed looking at the scar on her right hand the hand Caroline held that night they said goodbye to Katerina. Kol rolls over and kisses her shoulder " What's wrong?"

Davina looks over at him sleepy eyed and shirtless " Somethings wrong Caroline's sad."

" How can you tell Caroline's sad?"

Davina raises her right hand and shows the scar on her palm "A couple years before I met you my older sister Katerina left one night with a guy named Mason. The three of us cut our palms and held hands and said 'my blood is your blood. We will always be together.' We can feel the others emotions because we have the same blood."

Davina looks up from packing just realizing " I can't go Kayla I'm a terrible mother I totally forgot about my daughter what kind of a mom forgets about her daughter."

Kol gets out of bed and comes over to her and pulls her into a hug " Your a wonderful mom it's understandable your sister is in distress your sisters are the only family you had before Kayla. Go I will watch Kayla."

Davina looks up at Kol who nods " I" she traces a heart on the palm of his hand " you"

He does the same to her. She kisses Kayla on the head and leaves.

Xxx

Katerina has been living in Miami she has been going by the name of Katherine. She met the Salvatore brothers Damon and Stefan. She loves playing with them one day she's with Damon the next she's with Stefan she's having fun. She's with Damon when she looks at her left hand " I have to go."

Damon pulls her back in bed " No you don't where ever you have to go will still be there tomorrow tonight we drink."

Katherine doesn't like that she takes his bottle and brings it to her lips and chants in Latin the next drink he takes he becomes unconscious.

Xxx

As soon as Davina arrives in Virginia she sees Katerina in the airport she flew in from Miami. They run to each other and hug they haven't seen each other in a few months. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

" Did you feel it Caroline's sad I've never felt her this sad."

Katerina and Davina pull up to to the old house they came to live in after their parents died their aunts house. They go up to Caroline's room and see she's asleep. They lay on each side of her and Katherine runs a finger down her nose. " Hey"

" Hey."

" Tell us what's wrong?"

" My husband is dead. Tyler is dead."

Davina and Katherine hug their sister.

Xxx

" Take my mind off it how is Kayla, How is Miami?"

" Kayla is good she's with Kol. She's been trying to get out of her crib for the last couple of weeks."

"Miami what can I say I'm by the pool dancing and I see these two extremely handsome guys at the bar and I can't choose between them so I don't everyday I'm with a new brother."

Katherine and Davina were downstairs and the aunts told them something that Caroline needs to know " Tell Caroline what you just told us."

The aunts look ashamed " We cast a spell for you to love Tyler. We didn't expect you to really love him. Katerina ran off Davina was getting ready to run off you were alone and sad we just wanted to make you happy."

" You cast a spell so the love I had for Tyler was all fabricated, I will never forgive you."

The aunts nod.

Xxx

Caroline finally gets out of bed and rejoins the real world. She goes to the little store she owns with her only friend in town Enzo. Enzo is the only one in town that never threw things at her and her sisters when they were kids for being witches or treated her different because of her magical ability. Enzo is the only one Caroline confiding in that she has magical abilities not even her late husband knew. They own a party planning business.

Xxx

Katherine calls one night and says she's scared she needs help she's in Atlanta. Caroline thinking of her older sister snaps her fingers and she's in Atlanta, Davina did the same thing. " She's really scared."

" When we were kids I used to think Katerina was scared of nothing."

They find Katherine huddled in the corner of a hotel room in Damon's shirt.

They get Katherine out oupside when Katerina looks up and sees there is red on the moon she needs her tiger eye but it's in Damon's car. She runs over to Damon's car and when she opens the door Damon pulls her into the back and puts a knife to her throat.

Caroline and Davina go over to the car to see why their sister is taking so long and Damon tells them to get in and drive. Caroline drives and Davina manages to get the bourbon bottle and the lighter away from drunk Damon.

Davina looks over at Caroline who looks in the rearview mirror at Katherine who Damon has pulled into his side who nods. Davina brings the bottle up to her lips and silently chants in Latin. She gives Damon the bottle and he drinks but it doesn't affect him.

Damon gets out to go to the bathroom and Caroline and Davina turn to their older sister. " Katerina what are we going to do. He's clearly out of his mind drunk."

"I don't know he should of been knocked out the second his lips touched the bottle. Maybe you said the wrong spell."

Davina actually looks offended "I've never had to drug my boyfriend but I said the right spell maybe he build up a tolerance to the spell because you use it on him so much."

" We are going to have to kill him. When he pulled me to the back he said I have to choose him or Stefan."

" I can't kill someone I have a daughter."

Katerina leans forward and takes her sisters hands " If the police come looking for him I'll tell them it was self defense. You will find true love and you will be with your daughter."

Damon gets back in the car and asks Katherine if she chosen when she shakes her head he starts choking her. Davina climbs on top of him while Caroline is driving and trying to hit him Davina starts punching him. "Davina stop he's out."

Katherine checks his pulse and there is none. "He's dead."

Katherine looks up at her sisters " Magic got us into this mess magic can get us out."

" I don't think that's a good idea. The aunts always said we can do anything except bring someone back."

"So your telling me you wouldn't try to bring back Kol if he died."

"Of course I would try but this is different do you even love him?"

Katherine looking at Damon's dead body then at her youngest sister. " Does it matter he lives and I don't go to prison."

Xxx

The sisters carry Damon's body into the house and put him on the table. Caroline goes to get the grimoire, Davina goes to get the supplies and Katherine cuts his shirt open.

"One more time Katerina are you sure you want to do this?"

Katherine nods. They start by burning sage and moving their hands clockwise over his bare chest. Caroline looks at the next step. "Why could we just be normal."

Both sisters look at her Caroline elaborate. " We have to put needles in his eyes."

" Gross but we aren't normal. So let's keep me out of prison."

Caroline and Katherine put the needles in his eyes while Davina draws a white star on his chest. All three of them hold hands and chant " Black is night, erase death from our sight, white is light, Hecate make it right."

Damon's eyes open and he chokes Katherine. Davina tries to get Damon to stop and Caroline goes over to the stove and picks up the skillet and hits him a couple of times.

They drag him outside dig a hole and dump him in.

Xxx

The next morning there's a knock on the door and the sisters look at each other nobody knocks on the door because everyone is scared to go near this house.

Davina answers and its Kol and Kayla she pulls them in for a hug. "Since your needed both here with your sisters and at home I brought home to you. Where's your room I can put our bags there then you can show us around this little town."

Davina nods and takes Kayla from him and kisses her head then kisses him. "Oh and two old women came by the house said they were your aunts and told me to tell you to clean up your own mess. What does that mean?"

Davina is taken back "Um witch sister business you wouldn't understand."

Davina is making Kol something to eat he's been driving all night. "Why is there a man by the roses?"

The sisters turn towards Kol who is looking out the window with Kayla who keeps pointing out the window. " What are you taking about there's no man out there."

Caroline looks at Katherine while Davina is still looking outside "Where did that rose bush cone from?"

"I don't know."

Kol is looking at the sisters and Davina takes his hand " Let me show you the town."

Xxx

While in town Davina sees a group of women gossiping and looking at them. Davina looks at her and the main woman who was gossiping about them feels like she's been slapped across the face. Kol kisses her on the forehead " You amaze me everyday."

While Davina and Kol are in town Caroline and Katherine are cutting down the rose bush that is right behind Damon's grave. When they get outside they see the tips of Damon's boots are sticking out. " Oh my god is he rising?"

"Katerina calm down we will figure this out."

They see Damon's boots sink back down. They are cutting the roses when a British male voice interrupts them. " Little early for roses."

Both sisters turn around startled a blue green eyed man with dark blonde curly hair is standing in front of them. They look at each other and Caroline answers " Can we help you with something?"

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson special investigator of Miami." He shows his badge. " Which one of you is Katerina Petrova?"

Katerina and Caroline share a look " I am."

"Why don't you come in let us wash our hands then we can talk."

Xxx

Caroline and Katherine are having a whispered conversation in the kitchen while Klaus is in the little green house off the kitchen. "Katerina what are we going to do?"

" Here's the story Damon and I got into a fight it was late I didn't go to Stefan and I haven't seen him since."

Caroline nods " What about Davina shouldn't she know."

Katherine shakes her head " No Davina has a family she has something to loose. We only have each other."

" I love you Katerina."

" I love you too Caroline."

As they're about the leave the kitchen Caroline speaks " Katerina I don't know why but I feel a connection to him."

Katherine looks between her sister and the special investigator. " Shut it down."

Xxx

They go out to the green house and see Klaus looking around. " That's herbs from the garden. Your a long way from Miami so what are you doing here?"

" Stefan Salvatore said his brother is missing and was last seen with you."

" Damon and I had a fight I haven't seen him in days. But enough me what about you. Your handsome do you have any handsome brothers?"

Klaus looks uncomfortable." Ma'am I'm here to investigate Damon's disappearance and your involvement not talk about my personal life."

"How about this I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

Klaus looks over at Caroline who flicked her hand and the water boiled she's pouring the tea into mugs. " Is your sister always like this?"

" Runs in the family how did you know we're sisters."

Klaus smiles at the blonde " Your to beautiful to just be a friend, and the way you two act around each other."

Caroline smiles at the compliment. Katherine looks at the two.

" Do you know who's car that is outside?"

Katherine speaks up but also tries to get him out of the house " Mine."

" That car belongs to Damon Salvatore."

" He gave it to me as a present."

Klaus is getting ready to leave when Davina and Kol come back. " What are you doing here brother?"

All three sister look at the two men " Brother."

" Klaus is my older brother."

Before Klaus leaves he leaves a kiss on Caroline's hand " I'll see you again."

Xxx

"Davina why didn't you tell us Kol's brother is a cop, he's investigating Damon's disappearance."

" I didn't know, Kol told me he had a lot of siblings, two are lawyers, special investigator, teacher, fashion designer. I've never met him. I've met his other siblings."

Katherine turns towards Caroline. " I saw the connection between you two. Instead of shutting it down we need you to get close to him. Figure out what he has on the investigation, lead him away from us."

" I am not seducing a special investigator, my husband just died."

" Your love for each other was fabricated by the spell, You and Klaus have a connection you would have to be blind not to see it."

Xxx

Caroline goes into the store and Klaus is there questioning Enzo about Caroline and her sisters. " Are you following me? You show up at my house, now at my business."

" Miss Petrova, I'm not following you I'm simply just doing my job trying to find Damon. Do you know anything about him.?"

" They dated, had a fight and she left. He also gave her the car."

"I'm suspecting that's not what happened your leaving things out I want to talk with you more how about I come by your house tomorrow around ten."

" Sure."

Klaus smiles at her " It's a date."

Klaus leaves and Caroline leans up against the door of the store " I'm in trouble."

Enzo was at the filing cabinet watching them. " Gorgeous what's wrong talk to me."

Caroline smiles Enzo's always been there for her. He would stand up for her when they were younger the other kids in town would throw things at her and her sisters chanting witch witch your a witch, Enzo was the only one who tried to stop the other kids.

" You know I love you your my best friend your the only person who really knows about my ability, but I can't tell you."

Enzo nods " I love you too your best friend. Nothing you do will ever change that."

Caroline hugs him tightly.

Xxx

The next morning at ten Klaus arrives at the house Kol answers the door." Why are here so early Nik?"

Caroline was coming down the stairs when she heard Kol call Klaus Nik. " Nik I thought his name was Klaus."

Klaus looks up at her and smiles she's in a spaghetti strap sundress. " My actual name is Niklaus, Klaus is a nickname everyone calls me by and Nik is also a nickname only Kol and our little sister Rebekah call me."

Caroline smiles down at him he's dressed in jeans and Henley. His outfits more relaxed today yesterday he had a dress shirt and jacket on. " Ready for breakfast what did you call it yesterday... A date."

Klaus looks down sheepishly " You look beautiful by the way."

Caroline smiles and takes his hand " Thank you follow me we will be having breakfast outside."

Caroline is sitting next to him at the table waiting for the pancakes to be ready. " So yesterday after you made our date what did the town have to say about us?"

" This town is weird, I have people telling me you make food out of human organs, your witches, you worship the devil, you kill your husbands, you jump off the roof and fly."

Caroline let's out a little laugh. " There's no devil in the craft, and human organs don't taste good, plus we only jump off the roof and fly on Halloween, we have no control over killing our husbands."

" Do you know how strange this all sounds to me."

Caroline traces her fingers over his open palm " I can guarantee you've never met someone like me. You've already met the woman of your dreams."

Klaus looks down at his palm " You can read palms is that part of your craft?"

" There's so much more to than just palm reading."

Klaus had forgotten why he came here he has a crime to solve. "Are you hiding Damon Salvatore?"

" Not in this house."

Klaus gets closer " Did you or your sisters kill Damon Salvatore?"

Caroline heard a noise and looks to see it was just her sisters and Kol bringing out breakfast " Yeah a couple times."

Xxx

During breakfast Caroline looks into his eyes and the way the sun is hitting them it looks gold and the way his shirt is unbuttoned at the top she can see two necklaces. She stumbles backwards almost knocking her chair back. " Oh my god. I'm so sorry I have to go."

Caroline runs into the house. Katherine and Davina run after her. They find her in the green house looking for something. " Caroline what is wrong?"

" Do you remember this?"

Katherine and Davina look at the notebooks in their sisters hands and on one of the pages is the list Caroline made when she was nine of her perfect man. " It's Klaus. The perfect man I wished for is Klaus, his eyes are blue and green but when the light hits them just right they are gold, he's British, wears two necklaces, has dark blonde curly hair, has a delicate face but muscular face, he's charismatic. I can't do it again, I can't be in another fabricated relationship."

Katherine and Davina put the notebook down and hug Caroline " It wouldn't be fabricated the spell you used when you were nine was a true love spell remember. You feel a connection between you two because he's your true love."

Xxx

Outside Kol and Klaus are still at the table Kol is feeding Kayla. " So you never answered my question why are you here Nik? I don't think it was to flirt with Davina's older sister."

" One of Katerina's boyfriends Damon Salvatore has gone missing Stefan Salvatore paid me to look into it. Speaking of why didn't you tell me Davina mother of your child which still can't believe you have a child, older sister is beautiful."

Kol cutting up a pancake for Kayla " Nik there are things you should know about this family but it's not my place to tell you. What I can tell you is they have had a hard life you heard people in town talking about them the town hates them this town has bullied not only them but their whole family their whole life."

Klaus looks back up at the house but a frog choking brings his attention back he follows the noise and sees a frog sitting on a rock a ring comes out of his mouth. Klaus bends down and with a napkin picks up the ring. " Tell the sisters I don't know what game they are playing but they better have a good lawyer, also don't leave town."

Xxx

Kol comes Into the house carrying Kayla and sees the sisters hugging " Someone tell me what is going on right now."

" What are you talking about?"

" I was outside talking with my brother and a frog starts choking then a ring with a D come out of its mouth. The D stands for Damon the man my brother is trying to find."

Davina looks to her sisters then at Kol " You would stay with me threw anything right?"

Kol nods " Of course."

Davina takes a breath " You can't tell anyone this. The night Katerina called me scared Damon was there. When we got to Katerina she was huddled in a corner of the hotel room. When she went to get her tigers eye Damon put a knife to her throat. I put a spell on his bottle so he would pass out Katerina uses the spell on him all the time. It didn't work he started choking her and I climbed on top of him and started hitting him he passed out. Or so we thought he died so we tried to bring him back but when he woke he choked Katerina again Caroline hit him with a skillet a couple of times."

Kol is shocked and doesn't say another. " Kol are you ok? Speak to me."

" I need to be alone to process this."

Davina doesn't like it but understands she takes Kayla and Kol disappears into the living room. Caroline Looks at her sister " If Klaus really is my true love I have to tell him the truth."

" No telling Kol is way different than telling Klaus. It doesn't matter if Kol knows he can't do anything. Klaus could arrest not only me but all of us for murder."

" I have to take that risk. Katerina before breakfast I read his palm he already met the woman of his dreams. I will convince him not to arrest you or any of us. I have to try."

Right after Caroline left Katerina was helping clear the table she gets right inside the kitchen and drops the plates she has a sharp shooting pain in her side " Caroline, Davina."

Davina was behind her " Katerina what's wrong?"

Katherine leaning on Davina " I don't know we need Caroline."

Davina gets Katherine to the living room " Kol I know your angry at the moment but this is important I need you to watch Kayla and Katerina while I find Caroline.

Before Davina leaves she flicks her hand and the broken plates become new again.

Xxx

Caroline finds Klaus outside his hotel " I meant what I said you need a lawyer before you talk to me."

" I don't want a lawyer. Look you want to know things that I can tell you but I want to know things that you know."

" Come in."

Klaus brings her in and straightens up a little he had a couple drawings on the bed of her along with papers for the crime. Caroline picks one of the drawings its of her in front of the rose bush. Quietly she says " He will be artistic."

" Did you say something?"

Caroline hands the drawing to him " Doesn't matter."

He gets his tape recorder ready " Ready when you are."

Caroline sits down and Klaus asks his first question. " Do you know where Damon Salvatore is?"

"I think he's in the spirit world haunting us."

Klaus stops the recording " If your not going to take this serious leave."

" I am taking this serious to prove it to you I will lay all my cards on the table, but in return I want you to do the same."

" You really are like your sister."

Caroline smirks "Do we have a deal."

Klaus nods " My father died when we were young and right after my father died my mother died of a broken heart. I was nine when that happened Katerina was ten and Davina was seven we were sent to live with our aunts. Everyday we were teased people even threw rocks at us chanting that stupid chant witch witch your a witch. I never wanted to get my heartbroken like our mother so I cast a spell but many many years later the man I made up in my spell come into my life. The worse part is the man is trying to break up my family."

Klaus looks at her she is close to crying and is being so open with him. " What is this spell that your younger self cast?"

" A true love spell. You can't love something that doesn't exist, but I was wrong the man does exist the spell must of worked because right now my heart is breaking because he is tearing my family apart."

Klaus is listening to every word she is saying but can't believe it " If I may what are the characteristics you used in your spell."

" He will have blue green eyes that sometimes shine gold, be British, have dark blonde curly hair, he will have a delicate but muscular face, will wear two necklaces, be a bit paranoid, charismatic, manipulative, tough, artistic, sarcastic, calculating, possessive, and vengeful if anyone harms or makes me sad."

Klaus is shocked everything she just said was him to a T. "You said you made this spell and these characteristics for a true love spell?"

Caroline nods "Your my true love."

"So when you read my palm earlier and said you already met the woman of your dreams you meant you."

Caroline nods. Klaus is quiet for a few seconds then speaks " I'm breaking my true loves family apart. I will fix this."

Klaus makes a call "Stefan your brother died of alcohol poisoning. Katerina Petrova had nothing to do with it she wasn't even with him when he died."

Klaus leans over to kiss her. " It wasn't this case that lead me here it a feeling it was you. When I saw you cutting down those roses I felt like I had come home like I had just found the missing piece." He backs them up to the wall and she puts her legs around his waist she kisses him. There's a knock on the door " Go away."

Davina runs into the room " Caroline its Katerina she needs our help somethings wrong with her."

Klaus let's Caroline down she looks up at him " You want to see what I can do without you trying to arrest us for murder."

Xxx

As they are running up the driveway Caroline and Davina hear Katerina say " Caroline Davina I need you."

They run up to Katerina's room and her chest is in the air she's being possessed then a dirty dusty Damon rises out of Katherine.

Klaus and Kol ran after the girls Klaus pulls out his gun. " Put the gun away it won't work."

While Damon is circling both Mikaelsons Caroline and Davina make there way over to Katherine who is laying on her bed breathing very heavily.

Damon sticks his hands in both Klaus and Kol's chest and squeezes their hearts but Klaus badge burns him. He pulls his hands out and looks down and there is a star burned into his hand.

Damon turns into dust and tries to attack the guys but disappears. Davina and Caroline pulls Katerina into a hug.

" That was Damon Salvatore what is going on you said he was in a spirit world."

"Yes but I also said he was haunting us."

Xxx

Davina went to check on Kayla while Caroline brings Katerina downstairs to make her some tea. Davina comes into the kitchen and Katerina begins to speak but it's not her voice that comes out its Damon's. " Who do you choose me or Stefan?"

Caroline and Davina share a look and Caroline punches her in the face. Katerina falls to the floor unconscious.

The front door opens and aunt Jenna and aunt Liz come in " We're too late."

" Our instincts must be rusty."

Then they notice the guys " Oh hello."

Davina introduces the guys to the aunts.

Xxx

" This is what you get for doing spells we told you never to do."

The aunts have Katerina tied to a chair " We have to banish him force his spirit back to the grave. We need a full coven twelve women."

Caroline calls Enzo who is on a date with his girlfriend Bonnie Bennett " Enzo I need your help. I need you to come to my house and bring Bonnie and all her friends."

Bonnie is the mayors daughter. She thinks Caroline and her sisters are weird. " What's going on is everything ok."

Caroline looks back at Katerina strapped to a chair " No remember earlier when I said I'm in trouble well now I'm in even bigger trouble and I need twelve woman to help me fix it plus I need them to bring brooms."

" What is going on?"

" Katerina is possessed by a evil spirt and we need to banish him and send him back to the grave."

Xxx

The aunts told Klaus and Kol to clear the living room and get every candle they can find. They found all the candles and Caroline goes into the room after calling Enzo. " Watch this" she flicks her hand and all the candles light.

Klaus looks around and all the candles are lit he didn't believe until now. " You are amazing."

Enzo arrives with Bonnie and her friends. " Come in come in."

Bonnie has never been inside the house she has always wanted to go inside but she heard the rumors surrounding not only the house but the residents of the house. " Just to be clear I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Enzo he asked and I love him."

" Always a pleasure Bonnie."

All the women are in the kitchen and aunt Liz is stirring a brew in a big pot. " Now all you have to do is keep stirring dig in. You get used to the smell."

Xxx

All the women have joined a circle and are holding the brooms so they are over lapping each other Katerina laying in the middle of the circle. Caroline, Davina, Liz and Jenna start chanting in Latin the rest of the ladies try to follow.

Katerina is rolling around on the floor yelling no. Katerina tries to attack her sisters but the circle is a barrier spell so it knocks her back.

Caroline and Davina stop chanting and bend down. " It's going to be ok Katerina."

The ladies put the brooms down and step back " Don't leave me."

Caroline and Davina are laying outside the circle while Katerina is still inside. " Never."

" He's stronger than me. What if I can't fight him?"

" Your the strongest person we know. You can fight him and win. Remember your blood is our blood we will always be together."

Katerina faintly says " I love you Caroline, I love you Davina." Then closes her eyes.

"We love you Katerina."

Xxx

Caroline and Davina look at each other and at the same time say " Our blood."

" Everyone form a circle we have an idea."

They remove one of the brooms and Caroline and Davina sit down with a bottle of bourbon " Damon I got a present for you."

Katerina opens her eyes and they know Damon is possessing her right now. She starts rising and looks around. " Are you thirsty?"

She starts reaching for the bottle and Caroline takes it away and drinks it " You can't have it."

Katerina goes to attack them when the other women grab her and both Davina and Caroline slice their palms and slice Katerina's palms and join hands. " Your blood is my blood we will always be together. "

" Put your arms around each other."

Caroline and Davina pull Katerina In for a hug. While the other ladies join hands around the sisters. White light surrounds the sisters and they see Amara then a gust of air breaks them apart. " Katerina."

" It's me I love you two."

" We love you."

Aunt Liz and aunt Jenna look up and there is a dark dusty cloud above the circle. " Girls move. We aren't done yet."

The dark dusty cloud falls to the circle. They ladies sweep it into the backyard and Caroline, Davina, and Katerina pour the brew aunt Liz made on the ashes. As they pour they hear no.

"He's gone."

Xxx

The ladies and Enzo leave and it's just the sisters, aunts, and Mikaelsons. Klaus goes over to Caroline " My true love is a witch and I couldn't of been more proud and amazed by what you can do."

Caroline puts her arms around his neck " So does that mean your sticking around this weird town to be with me."

Klaus leans down and pecks her on the lips " Maybe."

Caroline turns towards her aunts " Aunt Jenna, Aunt Liz I forgive you and when we were holding on to each other we saw Amara."

" My sweet girls you broke the curse your love for each other is so pure and happy that it broke the curse."

Kol sweeps Davina into his arms " I love you Davina claire."

" I love you Kol Mikaelson."

Kol gets down on one knee " Davina claire I have waited so long to ask you this. Will you marry me?"

" Of course yes a thousand times yes. "

Xxx

That Halloween the whole town including the women who helped free Katerina, Klaus, Kol and all their siblings joined outside the house.

While Caroline, Davina, Katerina, aunt Liz and aunt Jenna have black dresses and witches hats on went on the roof. They go to the edge of the roof open their black umbrellas and jump.

The town claps as the witches's feet touch the ground. The town has finally embraced them.

Klaus comes over to Caroline and kisses her.

Katerina puts her arms around her sisters shoulders. " Who is that handsome guy?"

Caroline and Davina look where Katerina is looking and she sees Klaus and Kol talking with the mystery man. Davina answers " That's Elijah, Klaus and Kol's older brother."

" I think it's time I get myself a Mikaelson."

The three sisters laugh. Their bond is stronger than anything and nothing can break them apart.


End file.
